The Saint and The Sinner
by cheerfullyventus
Summary: When Namine is rescued by a stranger, her world suddenly turns upside down when she's brought into a unknown world full of demons. RokuNami/Namixas. SoKai.


Chapter One: Knight In Shining Cloak?

Naminé was tossing and turning in her ivory colored bed. She was having the same dream for the third night in a row.

" _Naminé…" the deep, husky voice said. She couldn't match the voice with a face because he had a black cloak on and his hood was up. It blocked out his whole face. Naminé squinted her eyes trying to see if she could make out any features on the strangers face. The only thing she could make out was a pair of cerulean eyes._

 _The stranger started walking towards her, Naminé wanted to turn and run but her feet were disobeying her. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She was stuck in her place. Frozen. She bent down, seeing as her torso and arms were the only limbs she was able to move. She reached her hands towards her calf, both of her hands encircling around her thin leg as she tried to pry it out of the sand that was underneath it but she failed miserably. She noticed that a pair of black boots that were now directly in front of her._

 _Naminé immediately released the grip she had around her calf. She straightened her back jumping a little one she realized just how close the stranger was to her. They were at least an arm's length apart from one another. The cloaked stranger took another step closer to her and reached his glove covered hand towards Naminé's face._

Naminé jolted awake, sitting upright in her bed. She lifted her hand up to her forehead, wiping away a bead of sweat that was above her brow bone. She glanced over at her alarm clock that was resting on the bedside table; the time read 6:30 a.m. She knew that she would have to get up and start getting ready unless if she wanted to be late for school. She pulled her sheets away from her pale body and slipped out of the bed. She walked over to her chestnut desk where she had laid out her school uniform the night before. She got undressed out of her pajamas and quickly got dressed into her typical school uniform which consisted of a white top, a dark blue and white striped tie and a skirt that matched the pattern of the tie. There were also navy knee high socks that went with the outfit and black shoes. She headed towards her bathroom to finish the rest of her usual morning routine. As soon as she was finished she walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her backpack. She looked around her room to make sure that she had everything that she needed, once she decided that she did she pushed her arms through the holes of the arm straps of her backpack.

Naminé glanced over at her clock once more, noticing how late it was getting she knew she would have to make haste if she wanted to meet Kairi so they could walk to school together. She walked out of her room and down the carpeted stairs, approaching the front door. Before she was going to open the door, she stopped to let her parents know that she was leaving to go to school.

"See you later mom and dad, love you!" She called out into the house before she turned the door knob and opened the door, stepping outside and shutting the door behind herself.

She let out a breath of relief, taking in the sea salt in the air. She loved living in Destiny Islands. It was always warm; the sunsets always had the most gorgeous array of colors ranging from yellows, oranges, purples, and reds. It was a nice day out, there was an ever so slight breeze and the sun was beating its rays of heat down, creating the perfect balance of wind and warmth. She was walking towards her and Kairi's usual spot where they would meet up before they walked to school together. It wasn't a terribly long of a walk from her house, so she would be there in no time.

"Hey, Naminé!" Kairi yelled while waving her hand, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Kairi." Naminé said, returning the gesture as she approached Kairi.

Kairi was Naminé's best friend, practically since birth. They were complete polar opposites though, Kairi being more of an extrovert whereas Naminé was more of an introvert. Kairi had auburn hair, cerulean eyes. Naminé had light ash blonde hair, and cobalt eyes. The only thing they had in common was that they were the same height, among a few other things such as interests, likes and dislikes.

They started walking along the dirt path that led them to school, Naminé listening to Kairi's rant about the homework she had to do last night. Naminé didn't detest school like every other teenager that she knew of, she actually liked it. Her favorite subjects were English and Art, she actually carried around her sketch book just in case if she got inspired and wanted to capture it onto paper. She wasn't as popular as Kairi was however, but she didn't mind it seeing as she was still friends with all the people that her and Kairi played with as children on the other island.

Naminé and Kairi had walked up to the familiar and slightly dilapidated building. They walked inside and went straight to their first class, which they both shared. Once they entered the classroom, they took their usual assigned seats which ironically where right beside of one another. The bell rang, signaling that class had started. They were ready to be done with the school day.

XXX

The bell rang, informing everyone that the school day was over with and that they were released from their last class of the day. Everyone left the classroom as they couldn't wait to get out of school and go home. Naminé headed in the direction that her locker was in so she could drop off her text books and notebooks, she stopped once she was right in front of it. She reached her hand out towards the dial that was attached to her locker. She rotated it, making the arrow go to the correct numbers that were her combination. After she had dialed it in correctly, she heard the familiar click of her locker opening. She neatly put her text books and notebooks back in their respective places that she once had them in before. She shut her locker door, noticing that Kairi was leaning against the locker directly next to Naminé's.

"A few of us are going to the beach later; do you want to come with us?" Kairi asked, turning her head to face Naminé, their gazes immediately locking onto one another, a smile beaming on her face.

Naminé had a slight debate within herself if she should go or not. It was a Friday night and she already knew that her parents would be fine with it since there was a group of them going together. She nodded her head before giving Kairi a verbal response.

"Yes, I'll be there." She said, returning the same smile to Kairi.

"Meet up in the usual spot?" Kairi asked, wanting to make sure that she had a valid answer before she scampered off.

Naminé just nodded her head as her response. Kairi being happy with that, walked away in a direction Naminé could only assume was to go meet up with Selphie, one of the group of people that they'd been friends with since they were children.

Naminé walked away from her locker and out of the front door of the school building and was headed straight home so she could change out of her school uniform before she went to the beach. It wasn't but a short twenty minute walk from school to Naminé's house.

Once she got to her house, she walked through the front door and immediately up the stairs. She walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She removed the straps of her backpack from her shoulders as she set the bag down beside of her desk. She walked over to her closet, opening up the doors as she skimmed her clothes before deciding on a white sundress and sky blue sandals. She pulled both out of her closet and laid the sundress on her bed and the sandals on the floor. She quickly got undressed out of her school uniform and got changed into the sundress and sandals. She walked over to her door and opened it, walking out of her room and down the carpeted stairs once more. She walked into the living room to find her parents sitting on the couch, she approached them.

"Would it be alright if I went to the beach to hang out with some friends?" Namine asked nervously as she put her arms behind her back, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, sweetheart." She heard her mother say serenely.

"Just be back home before curfew." Her father said sternly.

Naminé was beaming as she walked over to the front door, her hand on the door knob before calling out to her parents she left.

"Love you guys! See you later!" And with that, Naminé opened the door, stepping outside and immediately shutting it behind herself. She started walking in the direction of the beach and their usual spot where they would set up when they wanted to stay out for a few hours.

XXX

Naminé had been there for an hour already with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They gathered firewood since they wanted to stay a little while after the sun would set, which wasn't too much longer. They talked about everything, ranging from what they did over the summer to how their classes were going.

Then everyone went silent as the sun started to set, casting a beautiful arrangement of colors. Naminé silently wished that she would've brought her sketch book so she could've captured the moment. The waves crashing onto the sand made everything that more relaxing and peaceful in that moment.

The sun went down a little while after that to reveal an alloy orb rising into the sky, its light gleaming against the ocean and the sand. Naminé suddenly felt heat against her pale skin; she turned her head to notice that the boys had started the fire. The conversation picked up once more, like it had never skipped a beat.

"Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?" Selphie asked looking from one person to the next who were sat around in the circle.

With the silence that followed after that, Selphie got her answer. "How about we go to the other island?" Selphie inquired aloud.

"We could go camping, make two whole days out of it and come home before Monday." Kairi suggested. The boys and Selphie immediately agreed, they then turned their attentions onto Naminé since she hadn't given her answer yet.

"Well?" Kairi asked, sounding a bit antsy.

"It's a great idea, I'd love to go." Naminé replied, smoothing out the creases on her sundress. She didn't particularly like all the attention to be on her, a great example of her shyness starting to peak through.

The group kept conversing, Naminé kind of kept to herself as she was getting lost in her own thoughts. Naminé then realized how long she had been at the beach and how late it was getting. She had forgotten about her curfew. She stood up, brushing sand off of her sundress.

"I have to go now; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naminé said as she received a chorus of goodbyes.

Before Naminé could walk away from the group, Kairi spoke up, "do you want one of us to walk with you?"

"No. I'll be fine." Naminé respectfully declined as she waved to the group before walking off in the direction of her house. It was a few blocks away from the beach. As Naminé got into town and passed a few trash cans, she could've sworn she saw the shadows moving.

' _No, it couldn't be. I must be tired.'_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly Naminé felt something tugging at the bottom of her sundress. She looked down, noticing a small, black creature with antennas and beady yellow eyes. She had never seen such a creature before. She didn't know if it was friendly or not, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. She tried to pry her sundress from the creatures grasp, but to no avail it wouldn't budge. She then decided to just start walking away, the creature just stood there with its grasp still on her sundress eventually with the pull of Naminé walking away and the creatures grasp on the sundress, it tore that piece off. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her sundress being torn, and looked down examining the rip. It was just a minor rip, nothing major it had made the sundress look like it had a small slit in it. Like it was supposed to be there all along.

Once Naminé looked up from the newly added slit in her sundress, she noticed that more of those creatures had appeared. Making a split second decision that they aren't so friendly, Naminé started to run in the general direction that she lived in. One of the creatures had jumped and wrapped its hands around Naminé's thin leg, causing her to fall at the sudden action. She ended up scrapping her knee in the process. The creature clawed its way up Naminé's leg, causing a cut to appear and a crimson color to start running down her leg and dripping onto the dirt beneath it. Naminé whimpered at the sting of her freshly opened wound, she lifted up her leg as she kicked the creature off of her and sent it flying in the air. It landed a few feet away from her, Naminé taking advantage of it scrambled onto her feet. Once she did, she could feel the pain shooting up from her leg, choosing to ignore it she knew she would have to make haste if she wanted to get home in one piece. She picked up the pace that she was going before the creature attacked her, trying her best to run properly with her leg being injured.

"Help me! Someone please help!" She yelled, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

Just then, another creature jumped onto Naminé's ankle encircling its hands around it, she tried desperately to kick the bug-like creature off of her, but it didn't work. Her pace had slightly slowed as she was reduced to dragging the creature with her. Another beady eyed creature latched itself onto Naminé's other anke, making her fall forward onto the grainy dirt once more.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as more of them kept piling on top of her, creating pressure and weight onto her back and legs. Then all of a sudden the pressure that once held her in place had vanished. Naminé wanted to turn around and see what was happening behind her, but her body was just too weak from running and trying to fight off the creatures. She had gotten her wish as she was being gently turned onto her back; she was suddenly face to face with a stranger dressed in all black. They had their hood up on their cloak; it sent a shadow over the strangers face so Namine couldn't make out any features except for a pair of cobalt eyes.

Naminé all of sudden felt herself getting sleepy and her eyes became droopy, leaving every care she ever had in the world behind her. She accepted defeat and let the darkness consume her as she fell asleep.

* * *

This took up 5 pages in my notebook as I was writing it out. Talk about hand cramps lol. But anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'll try to get chapter two up asap.

Oh, and this is also my first time on so I'm getting adjusted to it. So I'm adjusting to it.

Anyways, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story.


End file.
